Zoro Takes Care of a Kitten
by Squibblez
Summary: Chopper is harboring a sick kitten and forces Zoro to take care of it. Zoro/Kitty fluffiness! Some Chopper/Zoro Friendship fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! As you may have noticed, all of my One Piece fanfics will be AFTER the two year skip! Why? Well, first of all, everyone had either become damn beautiful or damn sexy. Secondly, all the Straw Hats are much stronger, willing that they didn't do absolutely anything during the two years. (Horrible grammar, don't judge. 3) Lastly, my kitty cat just keeps pestering me to write another one. She just won't leave me alone, which gave me the idea of this wonderful plot! Anyhoo, enjoy and comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Feed Your Cat Anything That Doesn't Match the Carpet<strong>

Some say that cats think that they are almighty and that they only want food or entertainment. Well, guess what? Zoro thought that, too. He frowned, narrowing his single eye at the huge wad of something that resembled fur in the middle of his weight room. He had arrived there only minutes before, frozen in anger at the mess. Just the look of it… the swordsman felt his stomach churn madly. The fur matched his green belly and yukata almost perfectly, that made him think that maybe someone had already thrown up here.

He quietly set his katana down, leaning them on the wall, and made his way towards the deck. He passed Luffy, Usopp, Brooke, and Franky who were happily showing off an invention near the cabin, which immediately blew up in their face the second Usopp turned it on. Zoro didn't bother giving the idiots a second glance. He passed by the kitchen door, which filled his nostrils with the lusty smell of cooked meat and vegetables. Despite his growing hatred for the perverted cook, he was man enough to state that he can sometimes briefly enjoy his meals. He took a small mental note of how Nami and Robin were on the upper deck, sunbathing. Zoro never understood why women wanted to darken their skin. Finally, he approached Chopper, who was sitting near the front of the ship with his back turned.

"Chopper," Zoro attempted to get his attention. "When did you start coughing fur?" His voice was low and a bit curious, but mostly concerned on the matter. This crazy assumption quickly made Chopper turn his head in confusion. The little reindeer starred up at an angry Zoro, feeling his deathly glare as if it was only natural. He coughed into his hoof and turned completely around, revealing a terrified, extremely small kitten that was mewing like crazy. It had a mixture of gray and white fur, but on its paws, there was black fur. Its eyes were as clear as the sky and as blue as the ocean and its nose was as pink as Nami's shirt.

"Z-Zoro… please don't tell the others!" Chopper begged, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Zoro stared at the kitten and released a sigh.

"How the hell did you get a cat in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked, bending down and balanced on his toes as if he were a pro. Even so, he was still a head taller than Chopper. He reached down at the kitten, letting it sniff his fingers and licked the calluses that formed. Zoro, despite the complete adorable-ness of the situation, didn't even stifle a smile. He was a man and men don't sway over cats, let alone kittens that licked your fingers.

"Well, I found him on the last island… He told me he was sick! So I just couldn't do anything!" Chopper tried to defend himself, but Zoro didn't need anything like that. If the cat was sick, it was only good of Chopper to take it in. Although, the cat had the nerve to throw up in Zoro's training room! God, it pissed him off, but it would be pretty damn rude to get mad at such an innocent little… Zoro forced his thoughts to cease as he stood up and stretched, wincing his single eye.

"Where do you plan on keeping him?" Zoro asked which Chopper suddenly flinched at. Ah, damn. Before the struggling reindeer even opened his mouth, Zoro knew the answer.

"I was hoping… that you'd let him stay in your weight room," Chopper flinched, thinking as if Zoro was going to freak out, which he didn't. He matured after a while. "Well, the reason's because nobody goes up there except you! And Mittens likes you, too!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Likes me?"

"Yeah! Didn't you see? He licked your hand," Chopper replied with a nervous, but genuine smile. Zoro, instead of grinning, frowned. He never had a pet before… and he didn't want to start. Unfortunately, the swordsman couldn't say no, because the kitten was sick. Zoro grunted angrily, closed his eye and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"Fine! But you have to clean up whatever crap he leaves behind! And no more than three days, got it?" He demanded something close to a contract, but the happy laughs of Chopper was more than enough for him.

* * *

><p><em>1,034, 1,035, 1,036… <em>Zoro counted in his head. Each lift of his enormous weights caused a frustrated, but managing growl from deep in his throat. Zoro wanted to keep going until these grunts no longer existed. This was today's training. However, he had to stop every thirty seconds thanks to Mittens, his new little pet kitten. Mittens would bat at a table, which had some small 20 pound weights, but they rolled every time the kitten charged into it. Just before one of them fell on top of Mittens, Zoro would have to drop his own weights, causing the Sunny Go to vibrate and dive forward, catching the dumbbell before it flattened the cat like a pancake.

_1,087, 1,088… _Zoro continued to count and met eyes with the curious kitten, who was watching Zoro like he was his human hero. Mittens tail was moving back and forth across the ground, almost polishing the wooden floor. The swordsman breathed out and set his weight down slowly, being sure not to cause anymore ruckus on the ship full of confused and vibrating people. The second he put them down, the kitten trotted over to the sweaty Zoro and rubbed up against his ankles, causing gray fur to become plastered to Zoro's legs. He bent down and lifted the kitten to eye level, thinking that it was the softest thing that ever existed and the most weightless thing in the room. Despite his warm thoughts, Zoro couldn't remove the annoyed frown that was glued to his face.

As if on cue, the kitten squinted and suddenly sneezed right in Zoro's face, making him drop the kitten and take steps back, wiping the shit off his face. The kitten landed happily, as if it had done its job.

"You damn little…" Zoro muttered angrily, taking the sweaty towel that was around his neck and wiped it all over his snotty face. After a couple minutes, he felt around his face, passing over the scar over his eye and sighed in relief that no more snot was on it. He threw the towel in the ground and looked around, figuring it would be better to just strangle the kitten. However, his heart skipped a beat when he realized the kitten was nowhere in sight. He slowly turned to his left and saw that the door to the room was propped ever so slightly open.

_Ah, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now! There's only gonna <strong>**be one more chapter, so stay in tuned! Comment and enjoy, mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, mi amigos! Welcome back, for the second and final chapter of Zoro Takes Care of a Kitten! This one's just a bit longer, so bare with me! Again, please take the time to comment! Reading comments always help me along the way. Also, if any of you are wondering, I take requests! As in, if you have a plot that you would like to be turned into a story, then I'll be happy to take them! Just PM me or comment about it! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Losing a Cat Can Have a Lot to Do With Your Attention Span**

Zoro darted around the Sunny; lifting barrels, moving cannons, looking _inside _the cannons, kicking boxes out of the way, shoving Luffy to the ground and pulling on his mouth to see inside, name it! He had done it. His heart was beating frantically. Such a small creature… it would most definitely get hurt on a boat filled with weapons of all kinds and Usopp's and Franky's inventions! Zoro froze in mid-sprint in the center of Sunny's lower deck. What if it was too late? No… no, no, no, no, no, no! He wasn't going to be pessimistic about it.

"My, my… what seems to be the problem, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked, gently barging into Zoro's thoughts, which made him straighten himself and regain his composure. He coughed into his fist and remembered how Chopper had asked him not to tell the others about his hidden cat.

"A... Ah, it's nothing," Zoro lied, turning away and not looking at her in the eyes. Robin, however, was not as gullible as Zoro had hoped she was. He could tell by the way she giggled and went away without another word that she knew he was lying through his teeth. He released a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his spiked-back green hair, closing his single eye in relief that their archeologist didn't question him further. Sadly, these moments of pure relief don't last long on the Straw Hats ship.

"Which son of a bitch took food?" the damned cook's voice rang out through the ship, causing every crewmate to stop what they were doing and turned towards the stomping Sanji, who immediately went to Luffy and held him up by his shirt.

"Didn't I tell you we were running low? This is no time to be eating snacks!" Sanji yelled at him. Luffy held up his hands in defense, and squeezed his eyes shut in order to not look the deadly cook in his own eyes.

"I didn't take any, Sanji! Promise!" Luffy pleaded, flailing his arms around until the cook released him. He immediately looked towards Zoro afterwards, which wasn't all that surprising.

"Have something to say, ero-cook?" Zoro asked, smirking angrily. Suspecting that Zoro stole food? Pretty insulting, if you asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Do you perhaps… know who might've taken it, damn marimo?" Sanji asked, smirking as well and walking towards Zoro. They both got into each other's faces and the tension in the air rose to the point of water boiling.

Zoro clicked open one of his swords. "No one would take shit like that."

Sanji lifted one of his legs in an offensive position with his hands in his pockets. "Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Zoro, being the smart man that he was, figured it was the kitten who took the food. He knew no one else took it… great, looks like he'd have to lose some of his dignity once again. He released yet another heavy sigh and placed his sword fully back into its scabbard, which caught the cook off-guard. He turned around and scratched his cheek, getting a snag of his scar.

"I… I got a little hungry," Zoro muttered, his face changing from a darker white to a deep pink. It didn't take long for the damned cook to start laughing up a storm. His cigarette even fell to the ground because of his huge, ugly… freaking… stupid mouth! Zoro was pissed. He had to take the blame for the stupid cat thanks to Chopper. Speaking of which… Zoro looked around and saw Chopper throwing something gray into his hat. The swordsman frowned, but was relieved that Chopper had found Mittens. Zoro caught Chopper's gaze and then motioned towards his training room.

* * *

><p>"That damned cat has had me running around all day! I can't stand it anymore!" Zoro complained as Chopper lifted his hat, revealing Mittens who looked pleased with itself. Probably because of the damn food that he ate!<p>

"Zoro… but you promised three days! It's only been half a day!" Chopper threw back. "And Mittens is still sick!"

"He doesn't look sick at all!"

Chopper frowned with a hint of a pout, which made Zoro cringe. Whenever the reindeer pouted… it was as if he was turning away a sick kitten. Ah, wait. He actually was. Zoro sighed once again. It seemed to him that he sighed more than five times an hour now.

"Chopper, it isn't safe for the cat here. Do you know how many times I've had to keep it from flattening itself?" Zoro asked with his face softening. He bent down to Choppers level and gently put his hand on his furry little head.

"How many?" Chopper asked, closing his eyes underneath Zoro's warm hand. Zoro was a bit taken aback, because asking that was more or less a figure of speech.

"Ah, I don't know. A lot," he replied, scratching his cheek, slightly embarrassed that Chopper asked and he couldn't give the exact amount of times he had to save the cat from imminent death. Either way, he knew he was right. Sadly enough, Chopper couldn't see that. Although… even if Zoro could get Chopper to get rid of the cat, where would he put it? They were in the middle of the ocean! No matter how all this played out, they'd have to keep the cat until they got to the next island.

"Chopper…" Zoro said gently, removing his hand from the reindeer's head. Chopper looked up all teary-eyed, trying to play the guilt card on Zoro. Unfortunately, he was a sucker for the guilt card. Only on Chopper, though. He didn't give a damn about anyone else outside of his crew. Zoro, frustrated, clicked his tongue and groaned.

"Fine! Like I said, two more days. Got it?" Zoro muttered, scratching the back of his head. Chopper and the kitten meowed with happiness. Zoro was confused on why Chopper had meowed, too. Perhaps it was because he was translating? Either way, Zoro was now even more frustrated than ever. However, if it was for Chopper, he supposed he could do almost anything.

* * *

><p><strong>That about sums up the rest! They get to the next island and the kitty finds a new home with a new family! Yay! Happy ending! Also, so sorry it took so long. It normally doesn't take me a while, but I was busy with school work and all that other shit. UGH! Anyways, tell me what you think! OH! And don't forget to give me some requests! No, it does not have to be a bunch of girly, fluffy, cute crap. I write pretty badass stuff, too. Action, love it. Angst, love it. Friendship, love it. As long as it has a lot to do with Zoro, I'll do it. xD<strong>


End file.
